


Day 249 - Physician, heal thyself

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [249]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>The moment the knife slashed through his skin he knew he was in trouble.</b>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 249 - Physician, heal thyself

The moment the knife slashed through his skin he knew he was in trouble. Less because of the knife wound, more because of his husband, who was looking daggers at John, sharper than any knife.

“What were you thinking?“

“I didn’t see the second knife.”

“Obviously.”

“How was I supposed to know that we were going to fight a fucking ninja?”

They ended up at the hospital shortly after. Sherlock pounced on John the moment he was allowed back into the room after the doctor had refused to start working with ‘the crazy one staring at the back of my head’. 

“Let me see.”

“It’s fine. The doctor knew what he was doing.”

“I said, let me _see_.”

“All right, all right. Calm down.”

John tried to lift his shirt with a flourish movement but ended up making a face because a sudden pain shot through his left side.

“You are not fine.”

“I didn’t say I was. I said the wound was fine. I, on the other hand, not so much. Mainly because there is a gash in my side that had to be closed with seven stitches. It hurts.”

“I’m sorry. I should have seen.”

“No. But I should have. I am the trained combat fighter after all. Now stop worrying and come over here to kiss it better.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'bandage'.
> 
> I am in London! :D


End file.
